


Intensity

by switchknitter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Loki (Marvel), Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sub Tony Stark, Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter
Summary: Tony's been pining after his friend Loki for a while now.  One slip of the tongue will change everything between them.





	Intensity

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt my friend Rou gave me ages ago. I'll add it in the endnotes. My beta wants to remain anonymous, so I'll just say thank you. You know who you are.

Tony was sitting in his lab with Loki, trying to figure out how to best incorporate magic into Tony’s suits. Loki had officially been an Avenger for less than 24 hours, but he and Tony had been friends for longer than that. It was Tony who drew Loki into becoming a hero, and now that Loki was a Good Guy, Tony could get him to use his magic to help Tony.

“I need to see if you have any magic yourself, Stark. Give me your hand,” Loki ordered.

“Yes, Master,” Tony said, and stuck his hand out. Honestly, it was just reflex; Tony had spent last night with a hot dom, and he was still feeling a little subby.

Loki raised an eyebrow. “I wasn’t aware that you were into… that.”

Tony, never one to apologize, smiled brightly. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Lokes. You were going to scan me for magic?”

“I think I’d rather focus on what made you decide to start calling me ‘master’,” Loki said, sounding amused.

Tony shrugged. “I spent last night calling a guy that. Hasn’t worn off yet.”

Both Loki’s eyebrows went up. “Do you often call men that?”

“Not usually. It was his preferred title, so I went with it. He was good otherwise.”

“Good, how?” Loki sounded way too interested for that to be a casual question.

“The usual. A good beating, decent aftercare.” Tony felt awkward telling Loki details. Normally it wouldn’t be a problem, but this was his friend and he didn’t want to fuck up their friendship.

Especially when said friend was the star of most of his fantasies these days.

“What do you prefer to call your men?”

“When I’m subbing? Usually just ‘Sir’. It’s what I like them to call me when I’m topping them.”

“You’re a switch, then?”

“Yeah. Where did you learn that word?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “I do have access to the internet, Stark.”

And wasn’t that a terrifying thought. Tony needed to get JARVIS to show him the god’s browser history, stat. “Huh. Well, now you know. Can we get back to magic now?” Tony whined.

“Of course.” Tony held his hand out again, and somehow missed the glint in Loki’s eyes.

\---

It turned out Tony did have a little bit of magic, and in the ensuing conversation he forgot entirely about his earlier indiscretion.

It came back after he went to bed that night. Loki seemed interested in Tony’s sex life. Was Loki kinky? Would he want to do wicked things to Tony? Sliding his hand into his boxers, Tony started stroking himself at the thought of being bound and at Loki’s mercy. No, even better, Loki ordering him to keep still while Loki hurt him, or fucked him. Maybe both at the same time.

His hand sped up as he pictured submitting to the god. All that divine strength, pinning Tony down, that gorgeous voice giving him commands… It didn’t take long before Tony came.

Damn. He really had to stop doing this. Loki was all he fantasized about anymore. He took off his wet boxers and rolled onto his side, tossing them to the floor. Even if Loki wanted him back, it would probably ruin their friendship. Tony wasn’t great at relationships, but he knew instinctively he’d want Loki for more than just casual sex. Better to have Loki as a platonic friend than have the god leave for good once he realized what a mess Tony was.

Having come to a decision, Tony closed his eyes, hoping sleep would come soon.

\----

He slept terribly, and when he woke he wasn’t surprised. He pulled on his bathrobe and groggily made for the espresso machine. He and Loki were working on suit magic again today. And if they could coax Tony’s latent talent out, all the better, although Tony wasn’t sure he wanted that kind of power. He was perfectly happy being a man of science.

He made himself a four-shot mug of espresso and downed it quickly, used to scalding coffee, then showered and shaved. Once he was in his lab clothes, he headed downstairs. To his surprise, Loki was already there, casting green light on the suit pieces that lay strewn across the workbench.

“Morning, Rudolph.”

“Sleep well, Stark?”

“Nope, but that’s normal.” Tony shrugged, even though Loki was still concentrating on the metal before him. “But I had coffee so I’m fine.”

“Hm.” The green glow disappeared, and Loki turned to face Tony. “I have been thinking about our discussion yesterday.”

“You’ve figured out a way to activate my magic?”

Loki smirked. “Well, yes, but I meant the _other_ discussion. You told me what you like to be called when you top, but not when you submit.”

“Uh.” Tony really, really did not want to have this conversation. But he was so full of want that he couldn’t change the subject. “I guess it depends on the vibe I’ve got going with the top?”

“Do you like to be the wanton slut, begging for punishment? The brat in need of discipline? The cherished possession?”

Tony was going to die. Right here, right now. From lust. “What do you want me to be?”

Loki was standing, moving into Tony’s personal space. “I would treasure you, a brilliant and worthy pet, all for me.”

Tony shuddered as Loki slowly took a handful of his hair and dragged him closer. Their lips were almost touching. Loki’s breath was warm against his mouth, and he ached to be kissed. “And I would be your god, worshipped by every moan and cry you made under my hands.”

Tony was shaking with need from Loki’s words alone. “Yes, my god. Please.”

Loki kissed him then, slowly, deliberately, claiming Tony’s mouth in a way that ruined him for everyone else ever. Loki tightened his grip on Tony’s hair as the kiss deepened, and the god’s other hand found its way to Tony’s hip.

Tony wanted to touch, but didn’t dare. This was Loki’s show, and Tony would do nothing without permission. Instead he just gave in to the mouth dominating him, the hands keeping him in place.

Tony had no idea how much time had passed, just that Loki kept kissing him. Sometimes the god would let him breathe, and then he’d take Tony’s mouth again. Nothing existed but Loki.

Slowly the god drew back. Tony belatedly opened his eyes, feeling wrecked. Loki was smiling at him. “Such a good pet for me.” Loki hugged him almost tenderly, and the room spun for a moment. They were in Tony’s living room now, next to the couch. Loki gently pushed Tony to his knees, then sat down on the couch. “Rest against me, pet. Relax.”

Tony half fell against Loki’s shin, and laid his head on the god’s knee. Loki carded a hand through his hair, then leaned down to kiss his forehead. Everything felt like Tony was moving through molasses. He closed his eyes, feeling peaceful. This was where he was supposed to be.

Some time later Loki tugged at his hair gently. “Come here, Anthony.”

Tony opened his eyes and sat next to Loki on the couch. The god put an arm around him. “I wasn’t expecting this from you.”

“Hm?”

“How easily you fall under my spell.” When Tony’s eyes widened, Loki chuckled. “Not literally a spell, pet. I don’t seem to need any magic to make you submit to me.”

Tony relaxed. For a brief moment, he’d been worried. But Loki was his friend. Tony trusted him. “It’s…” He tried to find words. “It’s not normally this easy for me.”

Loki took his hand and held it. “How is this different?”

It took Tony a long time to find the answer. “I don’t normally submit to people I already trust.”

The god froze for a split second, and then gave Tony a small smile. “I think you may be the first person other than my mother to ever trust me.”

“We’ve been friends for months, and I… I want more than that, with you.”

“And I you, my darling Anthony.” Loki took his free hand and cupped Tony’s cheek with it, kissing him lightly on the mouth. “I’ve dreamed of having you, of owning you.”

Tony shuddered. “I… yeah. Me too.” Being owned by a dom was something he’d never seriously considered, but he’d fantasized about being Loki’s.

“I wish to take this slowly, pet. I never want to hurt you, except in the ways you enjoy.” Loki kissed him again briefly. “And we need to have many conversations about that, and what we expect from each other.

“But right now, I want to hold you, caress you, tell you how beautiful your submission is. And it is so very gorgeous.” Loki let go of Tony, only to pull him into Loki’s lap. Tony laid his head against his god’s shoulder as Loki pulled him close and stroked his cheek. He felt safe. Treasured. “You are mine, Anthony Stark, so long as you wish to be.”

Tony smiled softly. He’d panic later, he knew he would. But for now, he would accept this peace, and cherish it.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt:
> 
> Person a: calls person b x by mistake.  
Person b: (Raises eyebrow) didn’t know you were into that kind of stuff. Kinky.  
Person a: (too stubborn to admit it was an accident) there’s a lot you don’t know about me.


End file.
